Birthday
by KateTheNinjaTurtle
Summary: It's Sammi's birthday today, and Mikey has an awesome party planned! But, will he be able to get everything ready in time for Sammi's arrival? ONE-SHOT. (It's actually my birthday today, so I came up with this. :3) I suck at summaries, so just read it! It's better than it sounds!


**Author's Note: Well, 'tis my birfday! :3 Sooo... This is a story about TMNT, and what would happen if it was my birfday. ^.^ Anywho, enjoy! :D**

* * *

"Birthdays"

Mikey sat on the couch, completely engrossed in his video game. He was doing really well, as usual, until a noise from his T-phone distracted him. Pausing his game, he picked up the phone and saw that he had a text from Sammi. Pure joy surged through him as he looked at her text.

**Hey Mikey! Just thought I'd let you know that I'll be at the Lair in about two hours. I can't wait to spend my birthday with my best friends! 3 Oh, and Raph told me that you were bragging about your 'awesome birthday party idea' a few days ago. I bet it'll be REALLY great!**

Mikey's eyes went wide. Of course! Today was her birthday! How could he have forgotten?! He looked at her text again.

Two hours. Two hours! _How _was he supposed to set up the party he had planned in two hours? "Oh no, oh no, oh no..."

"What's the matter?" Asked Leo, who had just walked into the room in time to hear his younger brother's panicked voice.

"Today's Sammi's birthday!" Cried Mikey, jumping to his feet. "And I totally promised her that I'd throw her an awesome party!"

"And...?" Leo said.

"I only have two hours!" Panic overwhelmed the young turtle. "I can't set it up in two hours by myself!"

Leo cleared his throat. "Um, Mikey? You _do _realize that you have three brothers, April, and Master Splinter to help you, right?" Leo hesitated and glanced at the dojo, where Raph was training. "Or at least two brothers."

Mikey calmed down slightly. "All right, all right." He began pacing. "Get the others out here, now!"

Leo nodded and proceeded towards the dojo. "Raph? Mikey needs you," was all he said before walking towards Donnie's lab. "Don? Can you come out of there for a moment or two?" He then left to go find Master Splinter.

Both brothers came out of their rooms, puzzled. "What's going on?" Asked Donnie.

"Yeah, why do you need us?" Raph added, but Mikey ignored both of his brothers and continued pacing.

"Michelangelo!" Splinter's voice startled all three turtles. Mikey stopped pacing and looked at his father. "Leonardo told me that you needed my presence."

Mikey nodded. "Today's Sammi's birthday, and I _really _need you guys to help me get everything ready! We only have two hours!"

"_Two hours_?!" They all chorused.

"Mikey, you should have started setting things up earlier instead of playing video games!" Snapped Raph.

"I know, I know! But I can't do this by myself! So can you _please, please, pleeeaaaasssseeee _help me?" Mikey gave Raph his best puppy-dog face.

Raph growled. "Fine..."

Mikey's face brightened. "Yay! Okay, so Donnie, you're in charge of... Cleaning!" He blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "This place has to look good!"

"We live in a sewer, Mikey. There is no 'clean' down here." Stated Donnie.

"Well then, make it as clean as a sewer can be!" Mikey retorted.

Donnie was about to object, then thought better of it. "Will do," he said.

"Excellent. Leo, you're in charge of invitations!" That one suited Leo just fine.

"Sure thing," he replied.

"Raph, you're in charge of the guest list!"

"Don't make me do _that_!" He spat.

"Raphael, do what your brother says," commanded Splinter.

"...Fine!" He snarled.

"And April can be in charge of gifts and getting party supplies!" Mikey finished.

"Who's going to set them up?" Asked Donnie.

"We all are!" Cried Mikey. "Now, somebody text April and tell her what she has to, and everyone else, get to work!"

* * *

"Mikey, I've got the guest list done!" Cried Raph as he searched for his brother.

"Really? Oh cool, thanks!" Cried Mikey as an orange and green blur came and snatched the list ourt of Raph's hands. "Let's see... Hm, April, Daphne, Cassidy, and Lily. (TMNT OC's. You'll see them later in my stories) Pretty good list!"

Raph looked up at his brother who was hanging upside down from a low hanging pipe on the ceiling. "Good."

Mikey jumped down and landed on his feet. "_LEO!_"

"I'm _right here_, Mikey," grumbled Leo as Mikey handed him the guest list. Leo looked it over and nodded. "Okay. I'll text them the invite."

* * *

Back at the Lair, April had arrived with the party decorations and a gift. "This one is going to be from all of us, okay Mikey? Since you guys can't go buy them."

Mikey nodded. "Of course!" He began taking out the decorations. "_LEO! DONNIE! RAPH! MASTER SPLINTER!" _He yelled. "_APRIL HAS THE DECORATIONS!"_

"You _really _need to stop doing that!" Grumbled Leonardo as he and the others came over to them.

Mikey thrust the streamers at Donnie. "You're in charge of those." He picked up the party favors and threw them at Leo. "Can you sort these out and put them into bags?"

Leo nodded. "Yeah, sure."

Mikey turned and handed Splinter the present April had brought and gave him some wrapping paper. "Wrap this up?" He asked.

Splinter nodded as well. "Of course."

"April, I'll need you to get a cake, and some food."

April nodded.

"And for _you _Raph..." Mikey handed Raph the banner, which read, 'Happy Birthday!' in big, bold letters. "Put this up by the entrance, okay?"

Raph scoffed. "And what will _you _be doing?"

Mikey held up a bag of balloons. "Blowing these up, of course!"

* * *

Mikey glanced at the time. _Ten minutes left!_ By now, everyone had arrived except for Sammi. Everything was set up, and just the way he wanted it. He smiled, proud.

He turned around as Cassidy walked up to him. "She's on her way," he said.

"Excellent!" Mikey cried, bouncing up and down eagerly. "She's gonna _love _this!"

* * *

(Sammi's POV)

I approached the Lair, excitement coursing through me. _This is going to be awesome! _I thought as I stepped inside.

Loud cries of, "_Happy Birthday!" _reached my ears, and I was suddenly surrounded by a large crowd of both humans and mutants.

"Holy crud, guys! Thank you!" A few tears of happiness found their way down my face.

"No problem," said Raph, a small smile on his face.

"This way, Sammi!" Cried Mikey, leading me into the kitchen.

I gasped when I got in there. There was a huge cake with the words 'Happy Birthday!' written on it, and at least five boxes of pizza. "Best. Birthday. Ever!"

The others laughed, and we then got several slices of pizza. Mikey and I were competing to see who could eat the most pizza. He won, of course.

* * *

Later...

By now, it was getting late, and I was _full! _If I ate anything else, I would burst! Sighing, I sat o the couch, a little worn out from the party. Mikey came and joined me after a while.

"Tired?" He asked as I fought off a yawn and failed. I nodded.

"Yeah. This was a _really _great party. The food, and the presents, and the decorations... It was amazing!"

Mikey smiled at me, and I swear, an entire swarm of butterflies seemed to appear in my stomach. "Well, don't forget who planned it all!" He teased.

I smiled. "You did a fantastic job," I said.

Mikey smiled smugly back at me. "I know I did," he replied.

"Getting smug, are we?" I asked, leaning just a tad bit closer.

"Maybe." He shrugged, leaning closer as well, which only made me more nervous.

Mikey planted a soft kiss on my lips, then pulled away, blushing. "I-I'm sorry-"

I cut him off with a kiss, this one longer and more passionate than the other one. I pulled away and smiled.

"Don't be sorry."

He smiled, his cheeks a bright red. "I'm not," he said.


End file.
